¿Forzoso o verdadero?
by FreePandaHugs
Summary: ¿Que harias para proteger a tu familia? Rin Masume, de 20 años de edad, esta dispuesta a casarse con Len Kagamine, también de 20 años, hijo de Kaito Kagamine, para hacerlo. Pero...¿que pasa si el padre de Len quiere venganza... por medio de Rin? Rated T por precausión
1. Conociendonos

**Hola Fanfiction! Les escribe Ani-chan desde algún lugar del mundo para presentarles otra de mi horriblemente malas historias que subo para joderles la vida XD Ok no pero tenía ganas de decir eso, no tengo idea porque, pero tenía ganas **** Bueno, ahora los dejo con esta obra de arte (ya me estoy auto alagando, SOY BIPOLAR XD)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes ni nada que tenga que ver con ellos, solo esta historia que salió completamente de mi cabezota.**

**¿Forzoso o verdadero?**

**Cap. 1: Conociéndonos**

-No le hagas nada-dijo una rubia cubriendo a su mamá del chico con el arma- Hará lo que sea, pero no le hagas daño.

-No pasa nada Rin…-empezó a decir la madre de la chica, pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Está bien, no le hare daño, pero te casaras conmigo-dijo guardando el arma en su bolsillo.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si… yo… no te conozco… y tú… tampoco… y…-empezó a quejarse la rubia.

-¿Quieres que no le haga daño? Es simple, yo me salvo de un casamiento arreglado y tú salvas a tu mamá-dijo el otro rubio volviendo a apuntar a la madre con el arma- Ahora ve a buscar tus cosas que no tengo todo el día-dijo cortante.

La chica se dirigió corriendo a su habitación para buscar sus pertenencias, mientras que en la sala…

-¿Por qué haces esto?¿Tu padre solo se quiere vengar de mi, verdad? Todo solo porque lo rechacé ¿verdad? Solo por eso no puede quitarme a mi hija-decía Lily, la madre de Rin, la joven de 20 años que acababa de salir de allí.

-No le hare nada, si no estaría rompiendo una promesa, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-decía el joven mirando a Lily, quien se encontraba tirada en el piso llorando por Rin.

-¿Por qué Len? ¿Kaito te dijo que lo hicieras verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas, tenias que obligarla a ella a casarse contigo?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Te conocí cuando eras un bebé, tu padre y yo éramos buenos amigos, tu ya habías nacido, pero tu madre los abandono unos días después de que nacieras, yo te cuide por un tiempo, pero un día tu padre me propuso matrimonio así sin más y lo rechacé, y literalmente me saco a patadas de su vida.

-…-el chico se quedo callado, no se imagino que esa señora podría haber sido su madre.

En ese instante apareció Rin con un bolso en el que apenas entraban unas cosas, seguramente ropa y objetos personales.

-Adiós mamá-dijo llorando mientras abrazaba a Lily.

-Vamos-dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la entrada seguido por la chica-Sube al auto-ordeno.

La chica obedeció y subió al vehículo, viendo como poco a poco se alejaba de su hogar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la chica.

-Len Kagamine -respondió- ¿Y supongo que tú te llamas Rin?

-Sí… mucho gusto Kagamine-kun

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me refiero proteger a tu madre a costa de tu vida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú no harías eso por tu madre? No quiero que le pase nada, sé que es una maravillosa persona, así que quiero que viva, todavía tiene mucho por delante, yo perdí a mi familia hace mucho, nadie me quería y soy muy propensa a las enfermedades, por lo tanto no le encontré sentido a que ella muriera si lo mismo en cualquier momento puedo morir por alguna enfermedad…

-¿Eres adoptada?

-¿Eh? Sí, me adoptaron cuando tenía 10 años, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 6 en un accidente en auto volviendo de las vacaciones, yo fui la única que salió-dijo con evidente tristeza.

-Lo lamento.

-No pasa nada, fue hace mucho.

-Llegamos-anuncio el chico bajando del auto y dirigiéndose al baúl para sacar el equipaje de la chica.

-Déjame llevar mi bolso- dijo Rin tratando de agarrar su pequeño bolso amarillo.

-No es necesario, ya lo hago yo-dijo Len levantando el bolso para que la chica no lo alcanzara, aprovechando que era un poco más alto que ella.

-Bueno…-dijo la chica con una tierna cara de puchero.

-Después de usted-dijo abriendo la puerta para que ambos pasaran-¡Llegue!-grito en cuanto cerró la puerta.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados bajando por la escalera dejando ver a un hombre de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color.

-Len, al fin llegas, necesito hablar contigo sobre…-se callo al ver a la rubia-¿Quién es ella?-dijo señalándola.

-Mi prometida-dijo el rubio.

-Al fin hijo, mucho gusto, soy Kaito el padre de Len… ¿y tú eres?...

-Rin Masume-dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa al peli azul- Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente… ¿Por casualidad eres hija de Lily Masume?

-Sí, ¿conoces a mi mamá?

-Hace mucho querida, Len, hazme el favor de enseñarle la casa mientras llamo a algunos amigos para celebrar-dijo Kaito dirigiéndose a su hijo.

-Claro papá-respondió guiando a Rin hasta la escalera.

Mientras Len le enseñaba la casa a Rin, ella solo podía pensar en una cosa…

"¿Por qué Len quiso hacerle algo a Lily?"

**Bueeeeno, espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto dejen review, si no, dejen review (¿Mucho Hola soy Germán? ¿Dónde?). Por favor, háganme la chiquita más feliz del mundo con un simple y hermoso review diciendo que opinan. ¡Tengo una idea! Si llego a los 5 reviews voy a subir el próximo capítulo ¿Ok?**

**Les mando muchos besototototototototototototes, **

**Ani-chan ****J**


	2. Amenaza

**Holiwis! (/3)/ Yo soy Ani-chan subiendo el segundo capi de "¿Forzoso o verdadero?" (el peor título que a alguien jamás se le pueda haber ocurrido, ósea, quien es tan tonto como para ponerle ese título a una historia jejejeje ._.) ¡Bueno dejo de hablar porque si no va a haber más de esto que de historia! ¡Que lo disfrutes!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yo nunca llegaría a ser tan genial como para tener a los Vocaloid bajo mi poder y todos lo saben **

**¿Forzoso o verdadero?**

**Capitulo 2: Amenaza**

-Y aquí dormiremos-dijo el rubio señalando una habitación.

-Bueno-respondió Rin entrando al lugar.

-Deja tus cosas y ven, quiero presentarte a alguien-dijo Len esperando a Rin en la puerta.

Luego de hacer lo que el rubio le indico, Rin siguió a Len hacia una habitación un poco más lejos de la suya.

-Lenka ¿puedo pasar?-dijo el chico tocando la puerta.

-Claro onii-chan-respondió la voz de una chica del otro lado de la puerta.

El chico abrió la puerta y Rin logro ver a una rubia con el pelo largo agarrado en una cola de caballo y ojos azules muy parecidos a los suyos.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Lenka al ver a la rubia mirándola.

-Rin, mi hermana Lenka- dijo señalando a la chica dentro de la habitación- Lenka, mi prometida, Rin Masume.

-¿Casamiento arreglado?-pregunto Lenka sabiendo que su padre quería arreglar un casamiento para Len.

-No, por suerte-respondió el rubio.

-Mucho gusto Lenka-saludo la chica con una sonrisa en su cara.

-El gusto es mío Rin-dijo Lenka devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Lenka, necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo el chico terminando con el intercambio de sonrisas- Necesito que le prestes algo a Rin para ponerse a la noche porque papá va a invitar a unos "cuantos" amigos.

-Claro, ven Rin, te ayudo a elegir- le respondió la chica levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose hacia el vestidor.

-Claro-dijo Rin yendo junto a Lenka.

-Pruebate este-dijo la rubia sacando un vestido amarillo con algunas flores de color blanco **(N/A: Me da flojera describir el vestido asi que imagínenselo ustedes ¿sí? ¿Por mi?) **

-Es hermoso.

-¿Verdad que si? Ahora pruébatelo que se está haciendo tarde, ahí está el baño ¡Ve, ve, ve!-la apuro Lenka mientras señalaba la puerta que se encontraba a la par del vestidor.

Rin se dirigió al baño a cambiarse y cuando salió y camino hasta donde estaba Lenka.

-Perfecto, ahora cámbiate y cuando estés lista ven para que te arregle ¿Si?

-Claro-dijo Rin sonriendo- ¡Muchas gracias!

-No hay de que amiga

Luego de cambiarse, Rin se dirigió a la habitación y fue directo a bañarse para no hacer esperar mucho a su amiga.

Mientras tanto, Len había bajado a buscar algo de comer, y cuando entro a la habitación escucho una voz cantando, que salía del baño…

**La campana suena, soy Cenicienta**

**Deje mi zapatilla de cristal tirada**

**Espero que la encuentres pronto, amor**

**Antes de que los villanos nos separen**

**Cenicienta hizo lo mismo que yo**

**Dejo su zapatilla, mas no fue olvidada**

**Esperare hasta que tu me encuentres**

**Deseo que seas muy feliz a mi lado**

**¿Qué no ves que estoy aquí solo por ti?**

-¿Esa es Rin?- se quedo pensando el chico por un largo rato.

-¿Por qué miras como tonto la puerta del baño?-pregunto la chica que acababa de salir de bañarse.

-Eh…-dijo el chico mirando hacia el costado sin darse cuenta quien estaba ahí- Ah… nada, nada… Etto… voy a bañarme- y literalmente corrió hacia la puerta, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Qué le pasa a este?-se pregunto la chica para luego cambiarse y dirigirse al cuarto de Lenka- Lenka, soy Rin ¿Puedo pasar?-dijo tocando la puerta.

-Rin, pasa- dijo la chica del otro lado, cuando la rubia entro dijo- Ven, ¿como quieres que te peine?

-Solo cepíllalo, me gusta suelto.

-Bueno, entonces ven que te maquillo.

-Ok-dijo acercándose a la silla que le señalaba Lenka.

-Vamos Rin-dijo Lenka perdiendo su paciencia.

-¡NO! ¡Me da vergüenza!-dijo Rin agarrándose del marco de la puerta.

-Estas hermosa Rin-chan, vamos- dijo tratando se convencerla.

-Pero…

-¡VAMOS TE DIJE!-dijo Lenka perdiendo toda su paciencia.

Las dos rubias comenzaron a bajar y poco a poco todas las miradas se dirigieron a Rin, principalmente la de los hombres.

-Aquí la tienes- dijo Lenka entregándole la chica a su hermano- Tratara bien, o no te aseguro volver a ver la luz del día- agrego con una mirada asesino dirigida a su hermano.

-Gra-gracias Lenka-dijo Len con voz temblorosa.

-Me voy con Rinto, adiós Rin-chan, nos vemos-dijo Lenka volviendo a poner su cara común.

-Len-kun, amorcito, ¿quién es ella?-dijo una chica de dos coletas con pelo aguamarina.

-Miku, no me llames así-dijo con un tono frio el rubio- Ella es Rin, mi PRO-ME-TI-DA-dijo resaltando la última palabra.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero te ibas a casar conmigo!-dijo la chica finiendo llorar.

-Eso no es verdad, ahora vete-dijo el rubio con un tono frio.

-Disculpa que interrumpa, pero, ¿puedo llevármela un segundo hijo?-pregunto cierto peliazul agarrando a Rin del brazo.

-Claro-dijo Len-…-el chico se quedo callado – Que raro, ¿por qué la agarra así de fuerte?-pensó mientras veía como el brazo de la chica se ponía más rojo a medida que se alejaba- Es casi como si no quisiera que… ¡ESCAPE! ¡RIN!-pensó, para luego seguir a su padre y a la chica hasta una habitación alejada de la gente.

-¿Creíste que no me di cuenta, verdad?-escucho decir a Kaito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué cosa?- el chico se percato del miedo en la voz de la chica.

-Eres hija de Lily ¿verdad? ¡Al fin tendré mi venganza! Jajajajaja- dijo soltando una risa macabra mientas sacaba algo de su bolsillo que Len reconoció al instante ¡UN ARMA!- ¿Ultimas palabras?

-¡Alto!-grito el chico entrando a la habitación de golpe-¿Para qué quieres venganza? Si tanto querías a Lily ¿para qué te casaste con Meiko? ¿Tanto rencor tienes como para matar a alguien que no sabe nada de eso? Rin no merece morir, que te dejara no es su culpa.

-¡Len!...-grito la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te lo dejare pasar esta vez… pero tenla bien cuidada hijo, porque no te aseguro que llegue al altar ¡Jajajajaja!-dijo y se fue dejando a los dos rubios solos.

-Tranquila Rin, ya paso- dijo Len corriendo a abrazar a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo con algo de sangre en su labio, ya que Kaito, al arrojarla al piso, causo que se golpeara contra el muro- Vamos a limpiarte-dijo agarrando a la chica por la cintura mientras la chica apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico para ocultar sus lagrimas.

**Bueeeeeeeno, espero que les haya gustado, encantado, disgustado, lo que quieran, yo respeto su opinión, así que si no les gusto, déjenme un review diciendo porque no les gusto y también su dirección, país y provincia, no es para ir a matarlos ni nada, solo es para hacerles un visita mientras duermen con un cuchillo en mi mano, nada más… No, es broma. Dejen review ¿si?**

**Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

**De parte de Ani-chan**


	3. Pesadillas

**¡HOLA MUNDO DE FANFICTION! ¡Aquí otra vez Ani-chan para joderles la vida! Bueno, aquí solo les digo una cosa y después les mando toda la charla abajo ¿sí? ¿Están de acuerdo? Aunque la verdad no importa que estén de acuerdo porque aquí YO soy la que escribe jajajajaja. Bueno lo que les iba a decir era… ¡Rin! ¿Qué iba a decir?**

**Rin: Que cabezota que sos… *susurrando algo al oído***

**Yo: Ah, gracias****, bueno lo que les decía era que en este capítulo empieza la cosa medio medio romanticona, no creo que lo noten, pero algo hay. Y una pequeña advertencia, aquí hay cosas medio tristonas, sobre todo para Rin.**

**Rin: ¿Por qué para mí?**

**Yo: Porque tengo ganas, ahora empecemos.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece, nada nadita, sino ya habría un robot de Len que seria mío y solo mío.**

**¿Forzoso o verdadero?**

**Capitulo 3: Pesadillas**

**Len POV (Punto de vista/Point of view)**

Esa noche, después del "incidente", fuimos a dormir. En mi cuarto solo hay una cama, así que tuve que dormir al lado de ella. No me podía dormir pensando lo que había pasado hasta que, más o menos a las 2 de la mañana, empecé a escuchar el llanto de Rin y luego dijo algo, creo que tuvo pesadillas.

-Papá, Mamá, cuidado-la escuche decir- Van a chocar, cuidado-seguía diciendo entre lagrimas-Mamá, Papá… no- se largo a llorar más fuerte- No… no… Mamá… Papá… no se vayan… no me dejen… por favor… no… Papá… Mamá-dijo sollozando.

No sé por qué, pero no me gusta verla llorar… ¡Ya! ¡A quien engaño! ¡Un solo día Len, un solo día, y ya la quiero! ¡Muy pocas chicas logran sacar mi lado amable!... ¡De nuevo miento! ¡Ninguna lo logro además de Len!

La abrase, espere a que así se tranquilizara. Para mi buena suerte, lo hizo, dejo de llorar y después se quedo tranquila.

Escuche pasos afuera y me quede mirando la puerta creyendo que era mi padre, pero era Lenka, se veía cansada. Se acerco a mí.

-¿Qué paso en la fiesta? ¿Por qué se fueron?-pregunto, se notaba que tampoco había podido dormir por sus ojeras.

-¿No podías dormir?-pregunte para evadir la pregunta.

-No sabes, dormí como un bebé pensando como mi amiga se fue de la fiesta con el labio roto y llorando, en serio, dormí hermosamente-dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-Está bien-dije y le explique todo lo que había pasado hoy, lo de Lily, lo de la fiesta, porque papá quería venganza, todo.

-Papá no pudo hacer eso-dijo Lenka asustada.

-Pues lo hizo y por segundos mata a Rin-le respondí en un tono crudo.

-Bueno… gracias por contarme. Oyasumi nasai (Buenas noches)- dijo Lenka y se fue.

**Rin POV**

Otra pesadilla.

Otra más que tiene que ver con la muerte de mis padres, otra más a la larga lista de pesadillas que tengo desde el accidente, otra más a las pesadillas que tengo hace 14 años. No puedo evitarlo, después de todo, me siento culpable por lo que paso, hace años que pienso que es mi culpa.

Estaba viéndolos, ahí, discutiendo, en medio de la ruta, de regreso de las vacaciones, de regreso al mundo de los problemas, de regreso al divorcio de Mamá y Papá, de regreso a la discusión de "Quien se queda con Rin". Me odiaban, lo sabía, ninguno de los dos se quería quedar conmigo, porque para ellos era el resultado de ese amor fallido, la chica frágil y débil que se enfermaba con cualquier cosa. Mi enfermedad causo el divorcio, por poco muero por una enfermedad, y ellos se pelearon, echándose la culpa por eso. Papá empezó a tomar y se volvió muy violento, le pegaba a Mamá cuando volvía de los bares. Luego se divorciaron, y acordaron ir de vacaciones todos los años conmigo, y luego veían quien se quedaba conmigo al final del viaje. No podía hacer nada para evitar eso, no podía moverme, todo paso mientras estaba internada.

Seguían discutiendo, no se dieron cuenta de que un auto venía de frente. Trate de decirles, pero mi voz no salía. Volví a ver todo, el choque, la explosión que se causo, las caras de Mamá y Papá llenas de sangre. De los dos autos, solo yo salí, no sé cómo paso, pero solo yo salí, o al menos, solo yo salí viva.

Me quede llorando en el lugar del accidente. De repente sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo **(N/A: ¿A que les suena?)**, un abrazo. Mire al frente y vi a Papá y a Mamá sonreír, juntos… felices.

-A veces lo mejor viene de lo peor Rin-dijo Papá y se fue, con Mamá, dejándome sola, de nuevo, pero no lo sentí en absoluto, porque sabía que estaban ahí, junto a mí.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Única, sola.

Así me sentía en el orfanato. Era la única chica que quedaba. Todas habían sido adoptadas, Neru, Teto, Gumi, IA, Rui, todas. Solo quedaba yo. Se me burlaban, nunca me querían adoptar, era fría con todos, excepto con las chicas, pero ya no estaban. Todos se reían, se burlaban de que era la única, adoptaban a todos, menos a mí. Hasta que ellos llegaron. Lily y León. De entre todos me eligieron, la chiquita triste y apartada, sin ninguna esperanza de volver a tener familia. La eligieron a ella… Me eligieron a mí.

Siempre me cuidaron y me dieron amor, algo que casi no tuve. Me sentía… feliz. Cuatro años en el orfanato, sola, solo quería un poco de amor… y ellos me lo dieron.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Me desperté. Vi a mi izquierda y solo vi una tela blanca. Sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban. Mire para arriba y ahí estaba Len, dormido. Tenía ojeras, se notaba que no había podido dormir bien. Volví a apoyarme en él, note su respiración agitada. Parece que el también tiene pesadillas. Yo solo lo abrace.

**Len POV**

Oscuridad.

Fue lo único que vi cuando me dormí. De repente vi a alguien. Se acercaba. Tenía el pelo azul. De a poco lo distinguí.

Kaito.

Tenía el brazo pintado de un rojo carmesí.

Sangre.

De repente apareció un cuerpo tirado en el piso. Era una chica. Tenía el pelo rubio. Peli clara. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y rodeada por un charco de sangre. Esta muerta. Me acerque al cadáver. Lo reconocí al instante.

Rin.

-Te lo advertí hijo-dijo el peli azul acercándose a mí y posando su mano en mi hombro- Ahora esta es la consecuencia. Alguien tiene que pagar.

-No me toques- dije sacando su mano de mi hombro y alejándome de él.

-¿Quieres terminar igual que ella?-dijo señalando el inerte cuerpo de Rin.

-Prefiero eso antes de vivir con un monstro-le respondí fríamente.

Saco un arma de fuego.

-Adiós Len… hasta nunca-dijo Kaito jalando el gatillo.

Disparo.

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto? ¿Muy triste? A mí me encanto, estoy muy satisfecha. El día que escribí esto estaba triste por cosas de mi vida. Bueno, si tarde mucho en subirlo (solo fue una semana, pero yo digo, porque la otra vez lo subí dos días después casi), discúlpenme, estoy empezando el secundario y tengo que acostumbrarme. Por si no lo notaron, tengo 12. Si damas y caballeros, tengo 12 hermosos años.** **Bueno, si dejan un review, déjenme cada cuanto creen que debería subir un capitulo nuevo, la verdad no. Pero ojo no, no vale "Todos los días" ni "Cada dos días, ni nada que me comprometa mucho. ¿Ok? Bueno, le voy a decir una cosa. Si me dejan un review, les prometo que les voy a contestar, no por medio de la historia, por PM, aquí es esta parte voy a poner quienes me dejaron review como pequeño agradecimiento, como para darles un poco de crédito, porque si no fuera por las dos chicas que me dejaron review, ahora no estaría escribiendo. No joda, pero enserio gracias.**

**3 Agradecimientos 3**

**-WhiteRabitt21 **

**-Dianis Mar**

**(Y también van para los que Fovoritearon y Followeron, soy alta genia inventando palabras)**

**-Dianis Mar (de nuevo)**

**-LuNaLoVeComiCs**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Espero que la próxima haya más, aunque con estas preciosuras ya estoy más que feliz. **

**Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

**De parte de Ani-chan**

**P.D: El día de Pascua, como mi pequeño huevito de Pascua virtual para ustedes, voy a TRATAR de subir el capi que sigue.**


	4. Reencuentro

**¡Hooooola todo FanFiction! ¡Felices Pascuas! Y como les prometí, aquí está mi huevito de pascua virtual, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**¿Forzoso o verdadero?**

**Capitulo 4: Reencuentro**

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-pregunto la rubia mientras era jalada por Len hasta el centro comercial.

-Para que estés lejos de Kaito-dijo el rubio sentándose en una de las mesas de la cafetería del lugar.

-¿Y por qué vino Lenka?-dijo Rin mirando como su amiga los seguía.

-Tenía ganas de salir a comprar ropa para ti-dijo la chica rubia con coleta- ¿Me acompañas?

-¡Me encantaría! ¿Te importa Len?-pregunto Rin a Len.

-No, ustedes vayan, las espero aquí-respondió el rubio.

-Bueno, ¡en un rato volvemos Onii-chan!-le dijo Lenka mientras agarraba a Rin y la llevaba hacia una tienda.

-Buenos días, ¿se les ofrece algo?-pregunto una vendedora de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color la cual se le hizo muy familiar a Rin.

-Solo queremos ver ropa-respondió Lenka mientras iba hacia los percheros y se ponía a mirar la ropa para Rin, pero la chica solo le prestaba atención a la vendedora.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?-pregunto la chica peli verde al notar que la chica la miraba.

-¿Gumi?...-pregunto la rubia.

-¿Disculpa, te conozco?-pregunto la vendedora al reconocer que había dicho su nombre, y eso que no traía la plaquetita con el nombre **(N/A: ¿Vieron las tarjetitas, plaquetitas o lo que sea que tienen los vendedores algunas veces en el uniforme? Bueno, a esas me refiero)**.

-Soy Rin, del orfanato-le respondió la rubia.

-¿Rin?-pregunto la chica abriendo sus ojos- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Rin! ¿Cómo estás?-dijo abrazándola.

-¡Bien!-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo- ¿Sabes algo de las demás?

-Claro-dijo Gumi aun con una sonrisa en su rostro- Neru trabaja aquí conmigo, Teto se caso con un tal chico llamado Ted, y IA es dueña de una de las empresas más grandes de Japón.

-Cierto que ustedes son mayores que yo-dijo Rin riendo por lo bajo- ¿Y Neru está aquí?

-Fue a comprar café, dijo que ya volvía-le dijo Gumi y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-¡Gumi! ¡A que no adivinas!-dijo una chica con el pelo rubio un poco más oscuro que el de Rin atado en una coleta de lado- En la cafetería hay un chico rubio muuy lindo ¡y me sonrió!

-…-Rin se quedo callada- ¿No será Len verdad?-pensó.

-¡Espera Neru! ¿Te acuerdas de Rin?-la rubia asintió- Pues… ¡ta-daaa!-dijo Gumi señalando a Rin.

-¡Rin! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡Te extrañe tanto!-dijo abrazando a Rin.

-¡Rin!-dijo Lenka acercándose con una remera- ¿No te encanta?-dijo levantando su mirada-¿Quiénes son ellas?-pregunto señalando a Gumi y Neru.

-Ah, Lenka, ellas son Gumi y Neru-dijo con una sonrisa- Las conocí cuando era pequeña en el orfanato.

-¿Por qué en el orfanato?-pregunto la rubia confundida.

-Pues… soy huérfana.

-No… lo sabía, lo lamento-se disculpo Lenka.

-No importa.

-¡Gumi! ¡Tengo que ir a hablar con ese chico!... ¡Rin! ¿Me acompañas?-pregunto Neru.

-Claro…-dijo mientras Neru la jalaba del brazo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-Hola, soy Neru-se presento la chica a un chico rubio sentado en una mesa de la cafetería.

-Len-dijo tomando un trago de su café.

-Hola Len-dijo Rin apareciendo detrás de Neru.

Y el pobre chico escupió todo su café.

-¡Rin!-dijo recuperándose-¡Ella apareció de repente! ¡Yo no la llame!-dijo mientras tomaba otro trago de café para desahogarse.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo riéndose de la reacción del chico- Vine con ella.

Y otra vez el café salió disparado de la boca del chico.

-¿La conoces?

-Claro, era mi amiga en el orfanato, Neru, el es Len, mi… mi…

-Soy su prometido.

-¿Qué? ¡Rin! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No sabía que hablabas de él.

-¿Ni siquiera lo supusiste?

-No-dijo la chica mientras reía nerviosamente.

-¡Rin!-llego Lenka- Ya compre mucho-dijo mientras le mostraba unas 20 bolsas con ropa- ¿Quieres ir a casa?-pregunto.

-¡Sí!-exclamo la rubia para librarse de la situación incómoda- Quiero decir… me encantaría Lenka ¿Vamos Len?-dijo en tono de suplica.

-Como quieras.

-Adiós Neru, mándale saludos a Gumi.

-Claro… amiga-dijo Neru- Definitivamente conseguiré quitártelo Rin, ten cuidado-susurro y se fue de nuevo a la tienda.

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto su regalo de Pascua? ¿Estaba rico el huevito virtual? **** Bueno, ya lo decidí, voy a subir un capitulo todos los sabidos, si puedo, si no puedo algún sábado, lo subo en domingo. Ahora, los agradecimientos, y otra cosa, a los Guests, como no les puedo mandar MP voy a hacer una sección después de los agradecimientos donde les voy a responder.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Por Reviews:**

**-Dianis Mar**

**-Haruna Kiriya**

**-WhiteRabitt21**

**(Para ellas dos muchos más besototes de mi parte ****)**

**Por Followear y Favoritear:**

**-WhiteRabitt21**

**-Haruna Kiriya**

**-Dianis Mar**

**-Megurine Crazzy-chan**

**\- LuNaLoVeComiCs**

**Si ahora se sumaron unos cuantos más ¡Yey!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo Capi **

**Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

**De parte de Ani-chan**


	5. ¿Despedida?

**¡Hooooola mundo! Aquí les traigo el 5º capitulo de "¿Forzoso o verdadero?" tal como les prometí. Bueno los dejo leer.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece T-T**

**¿Forzoso o verdadero?**

**Capitulo 5: ¿Despedida?**

-¿Para qué me llamaste?-pregunto el rubio a su padre.

-¿Tu quieres que no le haga nada a tu querida Rin?-pregunto el peli azul.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Si quieres que salga de tu habitación con vida-dijo mientras le mostraba a Len la llave de su habitación-te casaras con quien yo diga.

-De… acuerdo-dijo el rubio apretando sus puños para evitar pegarle a Kaito.

-¡Akita!-llamo el hombre y luego la puerta se abrió revelando a la chica rubia del centro comercial.

-¿Si?

-Len, ella es Neru Akita, tu nueva prometida-dijo Kaito-Te recomiendo que saques a Rin de esta casa antes de mañana o si no me tendré que encargar de ella.

-Dame la llave-ordeno el chico.

-Upss…-dijo el peli azul arrojando la llave fuera de la ventana- Me parece que tendras que buscarla.

-Te odio-susurro Len antes de salir corriendo en busca de la llave.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-Rin…-dijo el chico entrando a la habitación.

-¿Por qué la puerta estaba cerrada?-pregunto Rin con un tono asustado.

-Mi padre…-dijo el chico bajando la cabeza para que no viera las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir-me amenazo con ma-ma-matarte si no me casaba con otra chica.

-¿Qué?

-Lo lamento Rin… pero necesito que te vayas de mi casa si no quieres que te haga nada-dijo el chico abrazando a Rin.

-Len…

-Sabes, esto es como la historia de Julieta-dijo el chico mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

-Len yo… estoy bien, no es necesario que te cases con otra chica si no quieres, yo estoy bien.

-Prefiero casarme con otra que dejar que te hagan algo.

-Len yo…-pero no pudo terminar porque el chico la beso **(N/A: ¡OH YEAH! Espere desde el primer capítulo para hacer esto)**, un beso tierno, pero en el cual se notaba la tristeza de tener que dejarla ir.

-¡Hijo, voy a salir! ¡Más te vale que cuando vuelva esa chica ya no esté en mi casa!-grito Kaito cerrando la puerta justo cuando el viejo reloj de la sala marcaba las 12.

-Es hora de que Cenicienta escape antes de que se acabe el hechizo-dijo Len separándose de la chica.

-No quiero…-dijo Rin aferrándose a Len.

-Rin, tienes que irte, es…

-¡NO! ¡No voy a hacerlo!

-Cenicienta tiene que irse antes de la doceava campanada.

-Esta Cenicienta no quiere irse sin su príncipe.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-¿Vamos?-dijo Len extendiendo la mano a Rin.

-Claro-dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su cara- Adiós Lenka.

-Adiós Rin-dijo Lenka abrazando a la rubia- Cuídate.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Rin subiendo al auto- ¿A dónde vamos Len?-pregunto ya cuando ambos estaban dentro.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Donde sea, mientras sea contigo-dijo la chica.

**Ok, ¿qué les pareció? Verdad que si les gusto :) Les juro que estoy feliz de la vida porque al fin pude hacer que se den un beso. Bueno, como soy la escritora de Fanfics más buena del mundo entero, les tengo una muy buena noticia. Hice un capitulo extra, no hace la gran diferencia si lo leen o no, pero es muy tierno, así que les recomiendo que lo lean cuando lo suba. Y hay otra noticia, los capítulos extra no tienen fecha para subirlo, es decir, no necesariamente lo voy a subir el sábado que viene, y la noticia es que lo voy a subir hoy mismo después de que este capi se suba. Ah, y este no es el final no, no es el final, falta todavía que aparezca Luka… no le presten atención a eso ¿sí?**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Por review:**

**-Dianis Mar**

**-Haruna Kiriya**

**-WhiteRabitt21**

**-Himai325 (¡Aguante mi primera lectora! La única de todos que leyó del original, es decir, de mi cuaderno)**

**-Ayelen0202 (Guest): ¡Gracias!**

**Por Followear y Favoritear:**

**-WhiteRabitt21**

**-Haruna Kiriya **

**-Dianis Mar**

**-Megurine Crazzy-chan**

**\- LuNaLoVeComiCs**

** . 7 (¿Vos sos Ayelen0202?)**

**¡La pequeña familia se hace más grande! ¡YEY!**

**¡Nos leemos en el capitulo extra!**

**Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

**De parte de Ani-chan**


	6. Capitulo extra: Sorpresas

**¡Eh aquí como les dije el capitulo extra, que disfruten!**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no es mío *Llorando en un rincón***

**¿Forzoso o verdadero?**

**Capítulo 5.5: Sorpresas **

**Capitulo extra**

Dos años después (del lo del capítulo anterior)…

-¡Llegue Rin!-dijo el rubio, ahora de 22 años de edad, entrando a su departamento-¿Rin?-volvió a llamar- ¡¿Rin?!- grito ya más desesperado.

-Ejem… Hola Len-dijo la chica con una sonrisa acercando a su, ahora esposo, para darle un beso de bienvenido- Me agarraste justo tomando mi té-dijo riendo un poco- Ahora, saluda-dijo señalando para abajo **(N/A: ¿Qué creen que señale?)**.

-¿A quién?-pregunto el rubio mirando para abajo.

-Saluda-dijo Rin repitiendo la misma acción.

-¿A quién?-volvió a preguntar Len.

-SA-LU-DA-dijo Rin haciendo lo mismo por tercera vez.

-¡¿A quién quieres que salude?!

-Ah…-suspiro la chica entregándole un papel- Léelo y luego saluda.

-Bla bla bla, bla bla bla-penso Len mientras leía hasta que llego al final donde había una pequeña nota del doctor.

**¡Felicidades! Está embarazada de un mes y tres semanas.**

El chico se quedo en shock.

Rin. Estaba. Embarazada.

-…-se quedo un rato así hasta que logro procesar todo y luego una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se arrodillaba- Hola bebé ¿Cómo estás?-dijo mientras hacia unas pequeñas caricias en la panza de Rin- ¿Estas cómodo ahí dentro?-dijo dándole un pequeño besito en la panza para luego pararse- Casi no se nota.

-Me parecía raro que suba de peso tan rápido así que fui al doctor para ver que pasaba. Me dijo que el lunes vayamos a verlo, los DOS.

-Lo que sea por mi bebé-dijo el chico con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro y luego beso a su esposa.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

**Bueno ¿verdad que estuvo tierno? Estoy feliz con esto :) No voy a volver a poner los agradecimientos así que, no leemos el próximo sábado.**

**Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

**De parte de Ani-chan**


	7. Visitas

**¡Hola! Sé que me quieren matar por no haber subido la semana pasada pero tengo una muy buena excusa… bueno, la cosa es que yo ya tenía todo el capitulo planeado pero, por razones que solo Kami-sama conoce, no podía pasar esas ideas a mi p*** cuaderno para escribir el p*** capitulo (Sorry por las malas palabras). Bueno, no los hago esperar más. Damas y caballeros, les presento el capitulo 6.**

**¿Forzoso o verdadero?**

**Capitulo 6: Visitas**

Ding dong…

-Yo abro-dijo Len dirigiéndose a la puerta-¡Hola Lenka!-dijo luego de abrir la puerta y ver a su hermana con su novio (Rinto :)).

-¡¿Dónde está Rin?!-dijo la rubia en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

-En la sala, ¿por qué?

-¡Rin!-dijo Lenka corriendo como niñita emocionada hasta donde estaba la rubia- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ya quiero ver a mi sobrino!-escucharon gritar a Lenka los dos "hombres" **(N/A: Aceptémoslo, Len y Rinto son muy afeminados XD ¡Shotas!)** que se encontraban en la casa.

-Felicidades-dijo Rinto luego de un rato de gritos por parte de nadie más ni nadie menos, que nuestra querida Lenka.

-Gracias-respondió Len con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta.

Ding dong…

-Hola Len, ¿dónde está mi hija?-pregunto Lily mientras entraba al departamento junto con su esposo León.

-En la sala…-logro decir Len antes de que la "adulta" repitiera las acciones de su hermana.

Ding dong…

-¡Otro más! ¡¿En serio?!-grito Len antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hola futuro padre, ¿dónde está Rin-chan?-preguntaron Gumi, Teto y IA al mismo tiempo en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

-Sala-dijo cortante el rubio (No por ser malo, pero ya se estaba hartando de repetir eso) **(N/A: Len tiene muy poca paciencia)** para que luego las acciones de Lenka se repitieran por tercera vez.

Ding dong…

-Esta es definitivamente la última vez que abro…-susurro Len abriendo la puerta- Hola, Rin está en la sala, por favor no gri… tes-el chico se quedo parado en la puerta.

-Hola Len.

-Kai…to.

**¡Muajajajajajajaja! ****Bueno, hope U guys enjoy this chapter! ****(¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!) Bueno, díganme que quieren que haga con Kaito.**

**Opciones:**

**Lo maten.**

**Lo descuarticen.**

**Que le haga algo a Rin causando asi que vaya al hospital y que ahí Len encuentre a una persona que lo va a ayudar a salvar a Rin de que algún día le vuelva a hacer algo.**

**Ninguna.**

**Ustedes eligen :)**

**Ah, por si acaso, les voy a explicar una cosa de los Agradecimientos (sección "****Por Followear y Favoritear")****, son de manera acumulativa, es decir, como solo se hace una vez siempre los voy a poner, no importa que hayan empezado a seguir la historia desde el primer capitulo, siempre van a aparecer en esa sección hasta que esta historia se acabe, ¿entendido? Bien. Lo mismo va para los reviews, me olvide de eso :).**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Por Review:**

**-Dianis Mar**

**-Haruna Kiriya**

**-WhiteRabitt21**

**-Himai325 **

**-Ayelen0202**

**Por Followear y Favoritear:**

**-WhiteRabitt21**

**-Haruna Kiriya **

**-Dianis Mar**

**-Megurine Crazzy-chan**

**\- LuNaLoVeComiCs**

** . 7**

**-Himai325 (Mi "Kokoro no Onee-chan" como yo le digo :))**

**Esta vez no me dieron muchos reviews T-T, así que vuelve la regla del primer capítulo, 5 reviews por 1 capitulo… ok no, lo mismo voy a subir, pero porfis dejen review así sepa que les gusta la historia. **

**Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

**De parte de Ani-chan**

**P.D: Van a haber un millón de problemas en esta historia, hasta les diría que llegaría a ser muy rebuscado pero bueno, si de verdad les gusta esta historia, confió en que van a aguantarse todas esas cosas para ver como termina. Los amo a todos. Besos.**


	8. Hospital y encuentro

**¡Hola chicos! Como soy tan buena lo subí un día antes ¡Yey! Bueno entonces, que lo disfruten. **

**P.D: Si alguien de los que lee trabaja… ¡Feliz Día del Trabajador! Y si son estudiantes… también ¡Feliz Día! (los estudiantes también trabajamos) Ok no -_-||**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece T-T pero la historia si :)**

**¿Forzoso o verdadero?**

**Capitulo 7: Hospital y encuentro**

-Hola Len

-Kai…to… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a visitar a mi nieto

-No… eres bienvenido en esta casa

-Tonterías-dijo el peli azul haciendo a Len hacia un lado y dirigiéndose hacia la sala-Hola Rin.

-Kaito…-la chica se quedo paralizada al ver al hombre frente a ella.

-Ahora… ¿con cual quieres que te haga el honor de morir?-dijo sonriendo macabramente mientras sacaba tres cuchillo de su bolsillo- Me perece que con este-dijo agarrando el mas chico y guardando el resto en su bolsillo-Adi…

Con un movimiento rápido, Lenka, que estaba atrás de Kaito, logro alcanzar uno de los cuchillos del bolsillo de su padre y lo coloco en el cuello de este.

-Un paso más y estás muerto Kaito-dijo la chica con tono amenazante.

-No serias capaz…

-Nunca digas que no puedo-dijo la rubia haciendo un pequeño corte en el cuello de Kaito dejando unas cuantas gotas caer por su cuello.

Pero todas sus advertencias no sirvieron para evitar que el peli azul lanzara el cuchillo en dirección a Rin abriendo una herida en su torso **(N/A: ¿Así se dice verdad?)**.

-Estás muerto-dijo Lenka apoyando con más fuerza el cuchillo en cuello de su padre-Len, llévala al hospital ¡Ahora!

-Si-dijo el chico levantando a la desmayada Rin y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-¿Cómo estas Rin?

-Te dije que estoy bien, no necesitabas traerme aquí.

-Si claro, estas tan bien que te tienen conectada a un tuvo que te da sangre **(N/A: ¿Cómo se llaman? -_-||)**.

-¿Len Kagamine?-dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación.

-¿Si?

-Hay una señora esperándolo en la recepción.

-Claro, ya vuelvo Rin-dijo levantándose de la silla y besando a la chica para luego salir del cuarto.

Cuando llego a la sala de espera solo vio a una señora de pelo rosa y ojos azules muy parecidos a los suyos.

-¿Len?

-¿Quién eres?

-Entiendo que estés confundido-dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa- Es una larga historia ¿sabes?

-Tengo para un buen rato aquí-dijo el rubio tomando asiento a la par de la peli rosa.

-Tu padre, Kaito, se caso conmigo hace muchos años, y luego tú naciste. Luego de eso, dos días después para ser exactos, se puso agresivo conmigo y me hecho de la casa… trate de llevarte conmigo, pero me amenazo con matarme si lo hacía, así que no pude llevarte lejos de él. Hace unos años, una de tus empleadas que es amiga mía, Haku, me conto que te quería casar obligadamente con alguien, y vine aquí para tratar de evitarlo, cuando fui a tu casa, me dijeron que te habías escapado con una chica, supongo que será la que está ahí dentro-dijo señalando la habitación de Rin- Te busque por toda la cuidad y un día te vi con esa chica, caminando por la calle, y desde ese día te estoy controlando para evita que Kaito te haga algo, y luego de lo que paso hoy…

-¿Eres mi… madre?

-Eh, si, lamento no haber estado ahí contigo, espero sepas perdonarme.

-No… importa. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro.

-Ayúdame a alejar a Kaito de Rin.

-… tengo una idea… pero no creo que quieras hacerlo.

-Dímela.

-Todos estos años viví en Londres, así que si quieres puedes ir conmigo, pero…

-Si es para que Rin este a salvo me voy a Marte

-¿La quieres mucho verdad?

-Mas que mi propia vida.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-Adiós Japón… te voy a extrañar.

-¿Estás seguro Len?

-Ya te lo dije, lo que sea por ti.

-Ya es hora de irse-dijo la peli rosa y los tres subieron al avión viendo como su país natal se alejaba.

**Bueno, espero que le haya gustado y tengo malas noticias, el sábado que viene subo el prologo, me parece que así se dice, porque este es el ultimo capitulo T-T asi que a los que la leyeron muchas gracias ¡Los quiero!**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Por Review:**

**-Dianis Mar**

**-Haruna Kiriya**

**-WhiteRabitt21**

**-Himai325 **

**-Ayelen0202**

**-Delfin000 (Guest): Gracias por dejar un review, te digo que la idea me tentó pero ya lo tenía pensado, la verdad creía que iban a elegir la última opción pero todos eligieron que Kaito muera -_-||**

**Por Followear y Favoritear:**

**-WhiteRabitt21**

**-Haruna Kiriya **

**-Dianis Mar**

**-Megurine Crazzy-chan**

**\- LuNaLoVeComiCs**

** . 7 (no se porque las otras veces no se puso bien y si en esta tamoco se puso bien, lo voy a poner sin los puntos "EyelenBilono7")**

**-Himai325 **

**¡Gracias a todos de nuevo!**

**Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

**De parte de Ani-chan**


	9. Epilogo T-T

**¡Holiwis! ¿Cómo están? :) Sorry por no subir el sábado, es que tuve un fin de semana muy ocupado, es que soy tan famosa… ok no, pero mejor los dejo leer y abajo les doy explicaciones y información sobre dos proyectos que tengo ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo la historia.**

**¿Forzoso o Verdadero?**

**Capitulo 8: Prologo T-T**

-¡Yuuki!-llamo Rin a su pequeña hija de 5 años de edad, quien tenía una larga cabellera color oro junto con un hermoso par de ojos verdes. La pequeña corría por la extensa pradera persiguiendo a las mariposas y mariquitas de San Antonio.

-¿Qué pasa mami?-pregunto la niña acercándose a su madre.

-Es hora de irnos, los Tíos y Abuelos vendrán a casa a comer para festejar tu cumpleaños.

-¿Vendrá el Abuelo Azul?

-Sí.

-Vamos rápido entonces mami, ¡no queremos hacerlo esperar!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-Hola Tía Lenka, Tío Rinto, Abu Lily, Abuelo León, Abu Luka y… ¡Abuelo Azul!-exclamo Yuuki saltando a los brazos de su abuelo preferido, Kaito, mejor conocido como "Abuelo Azul". **(N/A: Ok, entonces, decidí que, al final, por razones del destino, Kaito los encontrara de nuevo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no era para hacerle algo a Rin-chan, sino para celebrar el nacimiento de su nieta, las neuronas de abuelo se le subieron a la cabeza, o simplemente esa pechochura lo hizo cambiar)**

-¡Hola Yuuki!-dijo el peli azul, recibiendo en brazos a su nieta, que inmediatamente empezó a tocarle su pelo, algo que le encantaba hacer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-…feliz cumpleaños a ti…-termino de cantar la familia esperando que la niña soplara las velas pidiendo sus tres deseos.

-¿Qué pediste amor?-pregunto el padre de la niña alzándola en brazos.

-Un poni, un unicornio…-dijo levantando sus deditos mientras contaba-… y conocer a Hermanito-termino con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Hermanito?!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Jejejeje, es una larga historia-dijo cierta rubia rascándose la nuca.

-Tenemos tiempo Rin.

-Bueno, la cosa es que… yo… Etto….-empezó Rin.

-Ella… bueno…-tartamudeaba Len al lado de su esposa.

-Papi y Mami me contaron que hace unos días vino una cigüeña a casa mientras dormía y puso un bebe dentro de mami, todavía no entiendo porque no se lo dio en los brazos, en vez de ponerlo dentro de ella, pero bueno.

-¡Kawaii!-empezaron todos con la escena de hace 6 años. **(N/A: Lo que paso en el capítulo 6: "Visitas")**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-… y la Cenicienta se caso con el Príncipe y ambos vivieron felices y comieron perdices-termino de contar la historia Rin para luego cerrar el pequeño libro y dejarlo en un estante.

-Algún día quiero encontrar a mi Príncipe Azul…-dijo Yuuki antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Ya se durmió?-dijo Len entrando a la habitación de su hija.

-Si…-dijo la rubia observando a su hija- Es tan linda…

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban para luego escuchar esa voz que tanto amaba.

-No tan linda como tu…

-No tan linda… más linda-dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

El chico se acerco levemente para darle un beso a su esposa antes de decir "Vamos a dormir", y ambos salieron lentamente, sin saber que cierto par de ojos verdes los estuvo observando todo ese tiempo.

-Yo quiero encontrar a alguien como papá…-susurro la niña antes de cerrar sus ojos y ahora caer definitivamente en un profundo sueño.

_**FIN**_

**Entonces… ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Esta tan tierno! ¡Me encanto escribir con otro personaje, y sobre todo uno como esa linda y pequeña Yuuki! ¡Kawaii! Bueno, entonces, disculpen por no haber subido, es que tuve un cumpleaños, después me fui a dormir a la casa de mi abuela, después tuve que estudiar para una prueba en la que me saque siete por que la muy p*** de la profe nos hizo miles de preguntas que no entendí, después trabajo en grupo, y bueno eso. Ahora le voy a hablar sobre dos proyectos que tengo:**

**1\. Se me ocurrió una idea de hacer una historia que tenga como pareja principal RintoXLenka, y pareja secundaria RinXLen, se va a llamar "Poción de amor" y… digamos que el título lo dice todo XD.**

**2\. Una serie de Songfics (One-shots) de mis canciones de amor favoritas, que va a tener un millón de capítulos porque mis canciones favoritas son las que tratan de amor así que… la única que les aseguro que sea de Rin y Len es "Romeo and Cinderella"**

**Ahora Agradecimientos…**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Por Review:**

**-Dianis Mar**

**-Haruna Kiriya**

**-WhiteRabitt21**

**-Himai325 **

**-Ayelen0202**

**-Delfin000 (Guest)**

**Por Followear y Favoritear:**

**-WhiteRabitt21**

**-Haruna Kiriya **

**-Dianis Mar**

**-Megurine Crazzy-chan**

**\- LuNaLoVeComiCs**

**\- EyelenBilono7 (sin puntos porque si no, no aparece, gome ne Eyelen-chan)**

**-Himai325 **

**Nadie me dejo Review -_-**

**Bueno, gracias por todo y… nos leemos en la próxima historia :)**

**Muchos besotototototototototototes,**

**De parte de Ani-chan**


End file.
